A conventional upright-type waffle maker includes two grill members that are openably coupled to each other and that cooperates with each other to define a baking space. Each of the grill members has a grill body and a cross-shaped rib. The grill body has an internal receiving space that forms a part of the baking space, and a batter inlet that is formed in a top end thereof and that communicates with the internal receiving space and with the external environment. The cross-shaped rib is mounted in the internal receiving space.
The cross-shaped ribs of the grill members project toward each other without contact, thereby forming a gap therebetween within the baking space and roughly dividing the baking space into four compartments. After the conventional upright-type waffle maker made a waffle the waffle may have a thinner cross-shaped portion formed by the cross-shaped ribs of the grill members which makes the waffle to be conveniently divided or sliced.
In order to make the waffle, batter is poured into the baking space through the batter inlets of the grill members, and passes through the gap between the cross-shaped ribs of the grill members to gradually fill the four compartments of the baking space, while air in the baking space is expelled by the batter through the gap between the cross-shaped ribs of the grill members and the batter inlet. However, in actual use, during pouring the batter into the baking space, since the batter is viscous and relatively heavy, the air may not be effectively and completely expelled from the baking space, such that the baking space may not be evenly filled with the batter. As a result, the finished waffle may have ununiformed waffle thickness and edge defects.